Drunken Passions, Chapter 1
by AbbigalOHale
Summary: Emily and Elizabeth are the best of friends, but when a drunk night turns into drunken sex, how will it change there lives forever? Smut/Femslash Rated R stuff


Jake's, October 1st, 2009

My night had been Rough, Lucky was suppose to watch the boys, but the PCPD decided to keep him late. So I called a Sitter and Called my Best Friend in the World, Emily Quartermaine, and asked if she wanted to go to Jake's, She was doing great, her and Nikolas were married, and she had a baby a year ago, beautiful little girl by the name of Arabella, she was just a cute thing, and Cam and Jake loved having play dates with her. I left in my car and went off my way to Jake's, listening to Katy Perry's I Kissed a Girl on the Radio, The song had confused me sometimes, Sometimes I wondered, but I would never play for the other team, Oh boy I would find out myself wrong soon enough. I shortly arrived at Jake's. And walked into the bar, Emily was already sitting at the bar, and I sat down next to her and smiled.

Liz: "Coleman, Vodka Tonic please?"

Coleman""Righto pretty lady, what are you and doing here may I ask?"

Em: "Just having a girls night out Coleman"

Coleman "Righto, here's your Vodka Tonic . And your Tequilla "

Em and Liz: "Thanks alot Coleman"

Liz: "So Emily, what's been new lately?

Em: "Nothing much, Arabella spoke her first word, she said Mommy"

Liz: "Ahh, how sweet, Cam and Jake are just the sweetest angels in the world, Cam has been playing with this little girl at Kindergarden, he has his first crush"

Em: "Ah, how cute, so how are things with you are Lucky? are you two ever getting married?"

Liz: "Lucky just has had so much work at the PCPD, we haven't really been able to do much, what about you and Nikolas?"

Em: "Things are good, Nikolas is just Nikolas, however Wydenmere is just a beautiful place, and it's gotten a lot less gloomy lately"

Liz: "That's good, very very good"

We continued drinking, and just enjoying ourselves, We had spent two hours there, and we were still drinking, and the drunkness meter was shooting through the roof, we danced a bit to music, where we found ourselves getting strangely close, and for some reason, I just wanted to kiss her, Then we asked Coleman if we could use one of his rooms since we were so drunk, he let us. So we went up to the room, and all of a sudden, Emily started kissing me on the lips, however I was liking it, and we started making out, I pushed her on the bed, and we started to rip our clothes off. It seemed the raw drunk passion was getting to us, I took off her shirt. and we unbuttoned our jeans. we then started to Make Out again. tongueing each other, Then I was kissing her neck, and she started moaning, soon we both took each other bras off, our breasts visable to both. I then took one of her dusty rose colored nipples and started sucking and licking on it, well rubbing my other hand on her other breast,

Em: "Elizabeth, Elizabeth, that feels so good"

Her tit tasted so good, and made me and her feel extremly horny. I continued playing with her breasts, before I moved down to kiss her stomach, then moved down to her pussy, and started licking it, she started moaning with extreme pleasure.

Em: "Elizabeth! Ohh Elizabeth!"

Then we swaped posistions, and Emily started licking on my nipples, I started moaning myself

Elizbeth "Ohh,, Emily,, Ohh Emily""

After she licked my nipples for a little bit, she herself moved down to my pussy, and then we both orgasamed, Feeling so wet and horny over my Best Friend felt so wierd, But felt so right, the feeling of her tongue on my pussy felt so good.  
>Her soft hands on my breasts felt so good, it was wierd, but the drunken passion was so good. the feel of a naked woman on my naked body felt so good. our breasts and cults on each other's felt so good, I mentioned earlier I thought I would never play for the other team, yeah, I was so wrong, having sex with a woman, Emily or not, felt so diffrent, so right, so good.<p>

After a while we were done, but the passion and love was still there, I looked over to I guess, my best friend with benefits, and asked

Liz: "Emily, did we just do that? we had sex?"

Em: "I guess we did, and it was pretty good too" Emily said laughing,

A long road was ahead of us for sure. I thought.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
